GATEKEEPERS: Revisited
by microsz
Summary: After 3 years of inactivity, the Invaders have returned. Ukiya and other Gatekeepers are missing. Its up to the GKs of AEGIS FE to find him and stop the evolving invaders. CHAPTER 3 UP! Please R&R.
1. Back to Front

Disclaimer: The Gatekeepers series and its characters are owned by Gonzo.  
  
Microsz presents: A Gatekeepers Fanfiction  
  
Gatekeepers: Revisited  
  
Chapter 1: BACK to FRONT  
  
"Tempus Fugit," Ruriko Ikusawa muttered to herself as she followed a mass of students heading towards the exit of the hall in which she took her Business subject. 'Yes, time sure flies,' she lackadaisically thought.  
  
And why not? It has been a good three years since Ukiya-kun and the rest of the Gatekeepers defeated Shadow and the invaders at the Diet building. Since then, it has been relatively peaceful in Japan and in the rest of the world. The world in general is enjoying economic growth and the tension that gripped the Japan (which the rest of the world was able to witness) was almost forgotten, except for the few paranoid crackpots who kept on babbling that the world was soon going to end.  
  
Ruriko is now a beautiful, 20 year old lady, and she is one of the top students at the Central University in Tokyo. Gone were the days when she used to wear a yellow ribbon on her hair, as she now feels comfortable in letting her long hair (which was up to her waist) hang freely. Gone were the days when she used to be a Gatekeeper, a member of a secret organization AEGIS that was tasked to protect the earth from an enemy simply called the 'invaders' She is now just a regular girl, a normal student.  
  
"Ruriko-san, wait up!" and Ruriko turned around to see a brown- haired girl, much taller that her, come to a stop to catch her breath. "Whew, I am sure glad that I found you," exclaimed Reiko, followed with her usual albeit smile. Reiko Asagiri, 21 is one of Ruriko's closest friends from her high school and gatekeeper days.  
  
"Nani?" replied Ruriko. "Well. um. I was wondering if you could help me out with these," as Reiko showed her a folder with various notes and research about subjects ranging from witches, to magic and sorcery.  
  
"What is this about?" asked Ruriko. "It's for my literature project. We have to write our own story and present it to class. I have always been fascinated by witches so I decided to write a story about them," she replied.  
  
"I see, and you want me to help you write it, neh?" Ruriko smiled. "Hai, that is if you're not too busy?" as Reiko cupped her thumb and index fingers together. Ruriko again gleefully smiled and said, "Sure, I will help you."  
  
"Honto? Arigato gozaimasu Ruriko-san!" exclaimed Reiko as she gave her friend a big hug. "I'll see you later ok?" and she was off.  
  
Ruriko again couldn't help but think how time passed by so quickly. Reiko is also in college with her. Reiko! And to think that she once went to school completely forgetting to bring her books and notes with her, the same Reiko who was surprised when she got a 50 percent on her biology exam when her previous high was 37 percent. Even though Ruriko knew that her best friend was a bit slow academically, she was an extremely caring and loyal friend and one heck of a piano player. Her performances were always packed, not just because she still uses her 'gate' ability to make the audience see wonderful illusions, but because she puts her heart and soul into her performance.  
  
Yet, despite the fact everything in her life seemed well; Ruriko couldn't help but feel that something in her life was missing. Or was it someone? "Ukiya-kun," she suddenly blurted and she began to blush.  
  
Shun Ukiya, a fellow Gatekeeper, her childhood friend whom she had always and still love, was gone - gone overseas to be specific, to New York - USA - to be more precise.  
  
- FLASHBACK -  
  
"Honto? They're offering me a scholarship to study in America?!" exclaimed a very excited Ukiya, who still couldn't believe what he just heard. "Yes, Ukiya. New York State University is prepared to offer you a scholarship after you graduate from high school," said a man in his 40s, wearing a slightly tinted glasses and a black uniform. It was their commander, 'shirei' as he and his fellow Gatekeepers liked to call the head of the AEGIS Far East branch.  
  
"But why me? I'm nowhere near as smart as Rurippe, Megame-kun (Specs) or Megumi-san," Ukiya looked at Ruriko who was seating beside him.  
  
"Think of it as furthering relationships with America. After your final battle with Shadow, Japan was unofficially being given credit as the savior of the whole world. America is arguably the most powerful country in the world, and it had very little hand in the events that stopped the invaders. Our government does not want this 'issue' to sour relations with that country," replied the commander (or principal as he was also the head of Tategami high school.)  
  
"I see, but I still don't get why are you sending me? Surely there is someone else more qualified than me," Ukiya quipped.  
  
"On the contrary Ukiya-kun, you are the perfect person to represent our country," said a voice behind him. Ukiya and Ruriko turned to see a woman in her mid 20s, wearing a brown dress, and clutching a bunch of folders in her right arm as she walked past them and stood beside the commander.  
  
"Ochiai-kun is right. You are the captain of the Far East Gatekeepers and you defeated Shadow. It shows America our deepest respect that we are sending our very best," he said as Ms. Ochiai gave her the folders which she was carrying. "So, Ukiya-taicho are you interested?"  
  
"Of course I am!!" exclaimed Ukiya. "Isn't this great Rurippe?"  
  
"Hhhai," was all that Ruriko managed to say.  
  
Ukiya and Ruriko left the principal's office, and started to walk back home. It has been nine months since their last battle, and things have been peaceful since then. The school was already repaired, (it was badly damaged when the invaders attacked the AEGIS Far East Base, which was located beneath the school) and the rest of the district almost showed no sign of damage caused by the numerous invaders which fused into objects of destruction.  
  
As they both strolled along towards Ruriko's house (Ukiya lived in a dormitory beside her house) Ukiya couldn't help but notice Ruriko's silence.  
  
"Rurippe, are you all right? You seem awfully quiet since we left the school."  
  
But Ruriko wasn't listening at all. She seemed to be lost deep in her thoughts.  
  
"Rurippe!! Ruriko-chan!! Hey!!" that seemed to snapped her out her thoughts and she was able to say, "Yes? What is it?"  
  
"What's wrong with you? You haven't said anything in a while. Is there something wrong?"  
  
"N-No, it's nothing at all," she quipped. "I just wanted to say congratulations about the scholarship, I'm sure your mom and Saemi would be happy," as she managed to make a smile.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure they will be. However, I'm now having sec..," Ukiya was cut short by a cheerful voice that he had become accustomed to.  
  
"Ukiya-senpai!!! Ukiya-senpai!!!," shouted a girl as she leapt and gave Ukiya a big hug around the neck. "Kkk-kaoru-chan you're choking me to death!!!," muttered Ukiya as she tried to make the brown-haired girl to let go.  
  
Kaoru Konoe isn't your ordinary run-of-the-mill girl. Despite her petite body, and beautiful looks, this girl is probably the strongest female in the planet. This is because of her ability to summon enormous energy from alternate space giving her superhuman strength and speed - the Gate of Close Combat.  
  
"Senpai, I heard the news from the commander. Are you really going?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"Well, I.." he was again cut short by deep-baritoned cry.  
  
"Waaaaaaah. waaaaah., Ukiya! I'm so sad and jealous that you are going to America! You are going to meet many blond-beauties there!! I'm so jealous! Waaaaaah." cried Bancho as tears flowed from his eyes as if it were a faucet.  
  
It is not a pretty sight to see such a guy cry so openly, but then again this is Banba Chotaro. A burly young Japanese teen-ager in a military style beret and wooden slippers who managed to join the Gatekeepers by hanging onto the wheels of a helicopter after Ukiya and Ruriko tried to recruit him. Even though it took him quite a while, he did prove that he indeed is a Gatekeeper - the Gate of Power as Bancho himself proclaimed.  
  
"Bancho, I'm not going there to meet girls. I'm going there to study," explained Ukiya.  
  
"That's right!! Senpai is not that kind of guy!! Neh, senpai?" Kaoru said as she defended Ukiya. It is no secret that Kaoru really liked Ukiya, and she has always been protective and supportive of him.  
  
"Aaya, I sure wish Reiko-san was here for this." said a cute Chinese girl who styled her hair into buns. Feye Feiring is the youngest among the Gatekeepers in Japan. She was originally a Gatekeeper from Shanghai, but later decided to join the Far East branch. Despite her young age, she is already a high school student and is Kaoru's classmate.  
  
"I miss Reiko too, by the way, how is she doing?" asked Ruriko. "She's somehow managing to do fine at the Central University, which is a surprise considering we all used to help her in her studies," smirked Feye.  
  
"To be honest, I was kind of surprised that she managed to graduate from high school," quipped Ukiya.  
  
"Ukiya-kun!!" said Ruriko as she admonished Ukiya.  
  
"I'm just kidding Rurippe!! You know that I like Reiko-san."  
  
"Ukiya-senpai, you won't forget about us right?" asked Kaoru who had a concerned look on her face.  
  
"Of course not! I'll write to you guys every month," Ukiya confidently replied.  
  
"Just every month?!? I want you to write to us every day!!" Kaoru demanded.  
  
"Now, now Kaoru, Ukiya-kun won't have anything much to tell us if he wrote to us everyday, neh?," said Ruriko.  
  
"Hey Ukiya, how about treating us to some noodles to celebrate?" Bancho slyly requested. "It's only a month before we finish high school, so you better start to treat us out often," he continued.  
  
"Wakatta. Alright, just this once," said Ukiya as he tried to feel his wallet in his back pocket.  
  
The rest of them started to leave for the noodle house when Ukiya noticed Ruriko was again lost in her thoughts.  
  
"Rurippe," said Ukiya as he gave her a slight nudge. "Let's go."  
  
"Hai," Ruriko replied. 'I couldn't ask him to stay. I have no right to. Do I?' she thought as she followed the rest of her friends to their favourite noodle house.  
  
- END OF FLASHBACK -  
  
And life went back to normal. After ascertaining that the invaders no longer pose a veritable threat, the top leaders of AEGIS decided to release their Gatekeepers from active duty. AEGIS remained intact as a safeguard against the unlikely return of the invaders. Ukiya, Ruriko and Bancho finished high school. Ukiya went to New York to pursue his studies, Ruriko went to study at the Central University in Tokyo together with Reiko, and Bancho went back to Nagoyama to help Mr. Hachiman in his business. As for Kaoru, with Ukiya's departure, she went back to her family and is also planning to study at the Central University. Feye, went back to Shanghai to finish high school but is coming back to pursue her college studies.  
  
'Ukiya-kun,' Ruriko thought. 'Why hasn't he answered my letters? It's been almost three months since he last wrote to me. Could he have forgotten about me? Has he found someone else? No, Ukiya-kun isn't like that' she further mused as she neared the dormitory in which she was staying.  
  
'Or is he? After all we are not lovers, we're just good friends. Oh come on Ruriko, we both know that you love him. Why don't you just call him? I'm sure he'll be glad you did?' thought the black-haired girl as she silently conversed with herself.  
  
She pulled out her keys from her bag and was about to open her dorm room which she shared with Reiko when she noticed that it was already open. "That's odd, Reiko still has classes. Well. she probably just forgot to lock the doors again," she said casually as she closed the door behind her.  
  
"Long time no see Ikusawa-kun. I am glad to see that you are doing well," said a familiar voice. It belonged to someone she hasn't seen since she graduated from high school.  
  
"Shirei, how are you doing?" said Ruriko as she went towards the commander of the AEGIS Far East Branch who was comfortably sitting in a sofa beside Ochiai-kun.  
  
"I'm fine, where is Asagiri-kun?" asked the commander who had a more serious look to him than what Ruriko had expected from a visiting friend. "She still has a class left, so she won't be back until later," she replied. "Would you like some tea, Shirei?"  
  
"Thank you, that would be nice," he said. "Keiko, why don't you help Ikusawa-kun? The commander was referring to Ochiai-san who is now his wife. They got married before the Gatekeepers went on their separate ways.  
  
"Hai, anata," as Ochiai-kun smiled.  
  
After a few sips of tea and some servings of cake, the commander once again spoke, "First of all Ikusawa-kun I must apologize for coming here so suddenly since we haven't seen each other for a long time. However, I decided that it would be best to tell it to you in person rather than by phone."  
  
Ruriko suddenly felt that something bad was going to happen and for some reason she began to think about Ukiya.  
  
"It about Shun Ukiya. He's missing."  
  
- END OF CHAPTER 1 -  
  
Translations:  
  
Hai = yes Anata = darling, beloved Honto = really Arigato Gozaimasu = thank you very much Shirei = commander Wakatta = I understand Nani = what? Senpai = senior, a form of respect  
  
[Authors Notes: Well that's it, the first chapter of my first fanfiction ever. Well if the chapter 1 seemed all talk, it supposed to be since I'm still trying to establish the storyline. But don't worry; you'll get some action by the third chapter. And since it's my first time to write a fanfic, I hope that you guys who read it will give me some slack. I'm sure it will get better as time goes by. See you guys next time as the Gatekeepers: Revisted continues. Chapter 2: Reunion - coming out soon!!] 


	2. Reunion

Disclaimer: The Gatekeepers series and its characters are owned by Gonzo.  
  
Microsz Presents A Gatekeepers Fanfic GATEKEEPERS: REVISITED  
  
Chapter 2: Reunion  
  
"Nani, Ukiya-san is missing?" asked an unbelieving Reiko who just came back from her classes at the university. "What happened?"  
  
"We don't know for sure Asagiri-kun," said the commander. "The details still are unclear, but what we know for sure is that he has been missing for almost three months now," he continued.  
  
"That long?" said Reiko. "How come it took you guys this long to realize that Ukiya-san has been missing?" she said further as she put her hand on Ruriko's shoulder to reassure her. Ruriko has not said a word since Reiko came back from school.  
  
"You know that AEGIS has decided to release you Gatekeepers two years ago. Although we still monitor each of the Gatekeepers activities, we do not do so on a regular basis. It has been AEGIS' decision to check-up on you guys, once every three months," said shirei as he adjusted his glasses.  
  
"It was only yesterday that AEGIS agents discovered that Ukiya has been missing for a while. The last person to see him was the Dean of the Engineering department when he apparently asked him to take a leave of absence from the university to go back to Japan to visit his family which was two and a half months ago," he added.  
  
"The dean said that he agreed to grant Ukiya's request since he hasn't been in Japan for two years. When the AEGIS agents checked the flight records, they found out that Ukiya never left for Japan. We also asked several of Ukiya's friends at the university and they said that Ukiya never told them that he was leaving."  
  
"Does Ukiya's mother and Saemi know that he is missing?" Ruriko finally spoke.  
  
"No," this time it was Ochiai-san who spoke. "We thought it best not to tell them yet. We don't want them to worry yet. AEGIS is now mobilizing all of its resources to find all of the other missing Gatekeepers," she added.  
  
"Other Gatekeepers? Do you mean that there are other Gatekeepers missing aside from Ukiya?" asked Ruriko.  
  
"I'm afraid so," replied the Commander as Ochiai-san opened a briefcase with a monitor in it. "Jim Skylark, also known as the 'Flying Scot' disappeared in England almost the same time as Ukiya. Nikolas Martin of the Russian division disappeared one week later. And finally, Miyo Kinomoto disappeared one week ago. The latter was not officially a member of the AEGIS Gatekeepers, but we confirmed that she also possesses the gate ability."  
  
"Furthermore, AEGIS intelligence has detected strange electrical waves occurring all over the world for the last two weeks. They believe it to be the work of invaders."  
  
"Invaders? They're back? After three years? Why only now?" asked Reiko as she turned to Ruriko who obviously was not paying attention to her.  
  
"Miyo? Kinomoto?" said Ruriko who looked a bit more worried than ever.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked the commander. "Do you know her?"  
  
"Hai. She's our childhood friend. I mean Ukiya-kun, her and I used to be inseparable together," she replied.  
  
- FLASHBACK -  
  
13 years ago. at Ukiya's former house.  
  
"When are you moving?" asked Ukiya.  
  
"Next week." she found herself mumbling. 'Come on Ruriko! Snap out of it! You have to tell him now! He is going to leave'  
  
"Come now Ukiya, we are leaving," said Ukiya's mother.  
  
"Ok mom," Ukiya said. He gave Ruriko a green wooden toy dinosaur and said, "We'll so long Rurippe."  
  
"Wa - Wait!" Ruriko stammered.  
  
"What is it?" said Ukiya.  
  
'You can do it Ruriko!' she was saying to herself. She took a deep breath and started to say, "I. ha.. haave al. ways. liked you!!!  
  
She was blushing. She was like a red tomato, her heart was pounding so fast in anticipation, hoping against hope that Ukiya would reply the way that she wanted to. 'Why is he so quiet? Did he understand me?'  
  
"I-I'm sorry Rurippe. I actually like Miyo-chan better, because she isn't snivelling like you," he said, somewhat embarrassed at stating the obvious.  
  
'He likes Miyo better? Why? Why can't I win against her' she thought as snot slowly rolled out of one her nostrils. "Nooooooo."  
  
- END OF FLASHBACK -  
  
"Ruriko? Are you alright?" said Reiko as she gave her friend a tap on the shoulder.  
  
"Huh? Hai, daijobu."  
  
"Uh..Hum.." coughed the commander. "As of 1200 hours, AEGIS is reinstating all Gatekeepers into active duty. All of the other Gatekeepers have been contacted and we are expected to meet at Far East Headquarters tomorrow at 0800 hours!"  
  
"Roger AEGIS!" said Ruriko and Reiko in unison as they flashed a V-sign with their right hand.  
  
===========  
  
The car ride from her home to Tategami High School unexpectedly took longer than she thought. The girl with seemed very anxious to get back to the place where she met the first man she ever loved. 'Ukiya-senpai, I hope that you are alright. Don't worry, I will find you and save you.'  
  
Kaoru Konoe's feelings for Shun Ukiya never waned, even when Ukiya somehow admitted her feelings to Ruriko-san during his showdown with Shadow at Diet three years ago. She was willing to set aside her own feelings so that her Ukiya-senpai would be happy with Ruriko-san. But then again, it has been three years and Ukiya-senpai and Ruriko-san are not yet lovers. Maybe there is still hope for her at all. 'No, now is not the time to think about this. Focus!' said the 18 year old teenager to herself.  
  
The car came to a halt at the entrance of Tategami High School. 'Nothing has changed. It's still the same when I left' she smiled as the driver opened the door for her.  
  
"They are already waiting for you, Ms. Konoe," said the driver. "Thank you." Kaoru courteously replied. She got out of the car and went towards the school, her now long brown hair fluttering against the cool breeze of the air.  
  
She went inside the school and noticed that there are more 'undercover' AEGIS agents guarding the school than ever before. 'Figures, since the invaders found out that the school concealed an AEGIS base,' she thought. She found the 'Science Lab' at the school which housed one of the numerous 'secret' entrances to the AEGIS Far East Base which was located beneath the school.  
  
She entered elevator, and within seconds she was at the bottom of the AEGIS base which is now situated deeper in the ground than ever before.  
  
"Aaya Kaoru-chan, your late!!" exclaimed Feye, giving her friend a warm embrace. "I missed you Kaoru-chan."  
  
"I missed you too Feye-chan" said Kaoru. "My you've grown taller!"  
  
"Of course I did! Did you expect me to remain short forever?" said Feye frowning.  
  
"I guess not," Kaoru smiled.  
  
"How are you Kaoru?" asked Reiko. "Hey, you've grown your hair long."  
  
"Yes, I did Reiko-san. Does it look good on me?"  
  
"You look like a beautiful princess Kaoru-hime!!!" exclaimed Bancho as he bowed before Kaoru.  
  
"It's nice to see you Bancho. It's good to see you still know how to make a girl feel special."  
  
Then Kaoru saw Ruriko-san. Instead of exchanging pleasantries the two of them embraced each other. The embrace told more than words would ever could, for these two girls share the same bond. They both love the same man, and even though both of them know that only one of them could claim Ukiya's heart, they truly respected and cared for each other.  
  
"It's going to be okay Ruriko," Kaoru whispered. "We'll find him."  
  
"Thanks," she said. "And Kaoru."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You really look good with your hair long," she smiled.  
  
"I know."  
  
And they both laughed.  
  
"Ahem.now that everyone is here we can start the mission briefing," said the commander.  
  
All of the Gatekeepers took their seats.  
  
The commander continued, "As all of you know by now, Ukiya-kun and three other Gatekeepers are missing. We have reason to believe that the invaders are behind this. Even though this tactic was once employed by the invaders, we never anticipated that they would try the same strategy again. AEGIS is somehow responsible for this dilemma."  
  
'Somehow? That's an understatement,' thought Feye.  
  
The other Gatekeepers all looked at Ruriko. They all remembered that she was kidnapped by a certain 'invader' which forced her to give-in to the negative gate transforming her 'Gate of Life' into the 'Gate of Genocide.'  
  
"Since the invaders remain in hiding among the populace until they are summoned, we have no idea where to look for Ukiya and the others. They could be held anywhere."  
  
"So how are we going to find them commander?" asked Ruriko.  
  
"I'll be getting to that in a minute. But first let me tell you that all AEGIS divisions in the world have been put into full alert, as the invaders could launch an attack anytime," said the Commander.  
  
He showed them a screen with a map of the world, each area lit with varying degrees of color from red, yellow, blue and green.  
  
"Since Japan has virtually encountered no presence of invaders, the Far East division has been tasked of finding the missing Gatekeepers. In the mean time, the rest of the Gatekeepers are on stand-by in case of an invader attack. Are things clear so far?" he added.  
  
"How are we going to search for Ukiya-senpai?" asked Kaoru, showing signs of impatience.  
  
"Well." the commander continued. "AEGIS scientists believe that since invaders were created by a Gatekeeper with a negative gate a long time ago, someone with a negative gate might be able to help us locate the invaders' base of operations."  
  
He pushed a switch on the command console and a door opened on his right side. Someone stepped out of the door, and the youthful Gatekeepers saw a girl they thought they would never see again.  
  
"Megumi Kurogane," Ruriko said surprised.  
  
- END OF CHAPTER 2 -  
  
[Author's Note: Whew!! I finally got to write the second chapter since it's the holiday season. From it you can tell who my favourite characters are. As to the new Gatekeepers, I really don't know the names of other AEGIS Gatekeepers aside from the ones who were in the anime so I have to create new ones that would fill the number of gatekeepers mentioned in the anime. There are 21 GKs I think, 22 if you include Bancho but it doesn't mean that there are no more other GKs out there. If someone out there knows the actual names of other gatekeepers in the manga, then please do tell me. As for Miyo, well. I made her a Gatekeeper as well to add more spice to the Ruriko-Ukiya-Kaoru triangle. Her last name wasn't mentioned in the anime (which is my only source of information about the series) so if you know her last name then please inform me. I would like to at least get the names of the character correctly. As for the story well. I'm the author so what I say goes! Watch out for the continuation of Gatekeepers: Revisited - Chapter 3: The Search for Ukiya!] 


	3. The Search for Ukiya

Disclaimer: The Gatekeepers series and its characters are owned by Gonzo.  
  
Microsz Presents A Gatekeepers Fanfic GATEKEEPERS: REVISITED  
  
Chapter 3: The Search for Ukiya  
  
Megumi Kurogane, is the AEGIS Gatekeeper who once allied herself with the invaders and Reiji Kageyama, the evil Gatekeeper also known as Shadow. The girl who possessed the 'Gate of Iron Wall' and who always competed with Ruriko at Tategami High School to no avail looked but a former shadow of herself. For starters, she no longer sported two pony tails on her head. Her black hair was short just like what Kaoru's hair used to look like years ago. She's not wearing glasses anymore (granted that they were only for show, they were not prescribed) but more noticeable is the expression that she has on her face. Remorse perhaps?  
  
"Megumi Kurogane has volunteered to assist you in locating Ukiya and the other missing Gatekeepers," said the Commander. "Considering the fact that we are a bit short on manpower and we have no idea about the current number and strength of the invaders, we certainly could use all the help that we could get," he added.  
  
There was an awkward silence in the room. None of the Gatekeepers expected to see her again, more so to work with her after what she has done. Megumi on her part just stared on the floor no doubt feeling apprehensive about facing her former comrades once more. It seemed that no one was going to say anything until.  
  
"It's good to see you again Kurogane-san!" said Ruriko. "How are you doing?" she smiled as she offered her hand to Megumi.  
  
'You are glad to see me? After all I did to you? This must be a ruse, I know deep inside of her she hates me, she's probably laughing at me for my failures,' Megumi thought. 'She sure looks sincere though. What are you waiting for? This is your chance to apologize!'  
  
She shook her hand and said, "Um. well. Ikusawa-san. Gomen. I'm sorry for everything that I have done to you. I-I wasn't thinking." Megumi bowed her head. "I'm sorry mina-san."  
  
Kaoru was taken aback, she was actually apologizing. Megumi was always so full of pride that she always criticized them (particularly Reiko-san) for their mistakes and shortcomings in battles. Now she was apologizing? Whether it really was a sincere apology or not, Kaoru knew that their search will be easier with her help. Ukiya's life is at stake here, that is if he is 'still' alive.  
  
'Iie,' thought Kaoru. 'He is still alive. I just know it,' as Kaoru got beside herself for thinking so negatively. She turned to the commander and asked, "Any ideas on where we should start searching for Ukiya-senpai?"  
  
"Your best course of action so far is to go to New York. Gather more information about Ukiya's disappearance and see if you can come up with something," said the commander.  
  
"New York?!! Alright!! I'm going to America!! I better call my mother!!" said Bancho enthusiastically.  
  
"Yosh!" said Ruriko as she clapped her hands together. "Let's get going everyone!"  
  
"Roger! AEGIS!" as everyone simultaneously put up their right hand and flashed a V-sign. "Before you leave for New York you're going to need a few things," as the commander pushed another button on his desk. Another door opened to his left and a tall boy stepped out followed by a black metal box which hovered a few inches off the ground. It took the rest of them a few seconds before they recognized who the boy was.  
  
"Specs!" shouted Bancho. "Long time no see! Heh heh, looks like you've finally grown!  
  
'Specs' or Megame-kun is the chief engineer of the AEGIS Far-East branch even though he is only a teenager. Like everyone else, he has grown up. Though he still wears eyeglasses, he has grown significantly taller (almost as tall as Bancho) and has bulked up a little bit. He's a far cry from what he used to look like three years ago, short and scrawny.  
  
"Hai, Bancho-san. It nice to see all of you," said Specs as he adjusted his eyeglasses. "Since we don't have any time to waste, I'll get down to business," he added pushing a switch in his hand. The black metal box slid- open and revealed its contents.  
  
"As the commander said, you are going to need a few things to aid you in your mission," said Specs. He picked up a small object which was the size of a small bean and showed it to everyone.  
  
"This is a state-of-the-art miniature universal translator. Put this in your ear and you will be able to understand any language or dialect on this planet. Of course it has limitations, it is a one-way translator, meaning you will be able to understand foreign languages but it doesn't enable you communicate in another language."  
  
"Which is why we asked for the help of an American Gatekeeper to translate for you as well as guide you around in New York," the commander cut-in.  
  
"Who?" asked Bancho.  
  
"It could only be Jun Thunders," said Ruriko. "Remember her? She was the American Gatekeeper who helped us defeat Count Evil, General Machine and Shadow. The Gate of Lightning."  
  
"Yes, Ikusawa-kun you are right," confirmed the commander. "We asked her to help and she was more than willing to do it."  
  
"Uh-hum, moving on commander I would like to continue," quipped Specs.  
  
He picked up another gadget which looked liked a handle-grip and gave it to Ruriko. Ruriko took it in her hand and the object transformed into a bow.  
  
"That bow is much more powerful than your old one, it contains a small- energy amplifier much more powerful than what was inside Ukiya's wooden sword," he continued as he gave Ruriko as set of small retractable arrows.  
  
"Arigato Megame-kun," said Ruriko as she examined her new bow. 'It's been a while since I've shot a bow and arrow. I wonder if I'm still good at it'  
  
Specs then took what looked-like a small tube (roughly the size of a lipstick) and gave to Reiko. "That one is for you Reiko, I apologize we couldn't provide you with you're favourite instrument." I decided to go for portability and durability instead of usability since you are now able to use your ability without an instrument.  
  
"What is it?" asked Reiko. Her question was answered when the object transformed into a flute. "Oh I see. Well it's not a piano but I still know how to use it. It looks cool, thank you."  
  
"What about us?" asked Feye.  
  
"Ah Yes, since the rest of you guys don't need any special instrument in order to use your powers effectively I decided to make you these," smiled Specs as he showed them four round shaped silver wrist-watches with a black strap.  
  
"Aside from serving as communicators, those watches also contain energy amplifiers to boost your abilities. It will also enable us to track you wherever you are," he said handing Feye, Bancho, Kaoru and Megumi a watch.  
  
"Here you go Ruriko-san, Reiko-san," continued Specs giving each one them a watch. "It doesn't have an amplifier but it will still serve you well."  
  
"Now that you have received your weapons and translators, you can now proceed to New York. Find Ukiya-kun and the other missing Gatekeepers. Make a sortie Gatekeepers!" said the commander firmly.  
  
"Roger!! AEGIS!!" said everyone in unison.  
  
===========  
  
His bleeding left shoulder is mercifully numb. A fractured rib reminds him he's alive. Notwithstanding the fact that he's barely given food and water, it is a miracle that he is still alive. In all likelihood however, Shun Ukiya, a Gatekeeper of the AEGIS Far East Division will be dead before long.  
  
He has lost track of how long he has been held captive. He doesn't know where he is. He has forgotten how many times he's been tortured, tested and forced to reveal his ability over and over again. If he were an ordinary man he would have just resigned to his fate and wished to die, fortunately for Ukiya he is not an ordinary man. He is a Gatekeeper, a person with the ability to summon energy from an alternate space, in his case giving him the ability to use the wind and accelerate vehicles to over 300 mph; the Gale Gate.  
  
'A few more days, I would have enough strength to escape or at least put up another good fight,' he thought to himself. It was not the first time that he tried to escape from his captors - the Invaders - and his next attempt won't certainly be his last.  
  
'Even though I failed to escape from them at least one thing's for certain, they still want me alive, for the moment at least.' He stared at the ceiling of his 6' x 8' cell which was lit by a solitary light bulb. He turned his aching wrists which were cuffed to the wall along with his feet. 'I wonder if anyone knows that I've been kidnapped,' he asked himself.  
  
- FLASHBACK -  
  
About three months ago.  
  
"Ukiya, do you want to go clubbing with us?" asked one of Ukiya's female classmates.  
  
"Sorry, but I have to take a rain check on that. Uh.. um, I still have a lot of school projects to finish,' said Ukiya as he scratched his nose.  
  
"C'mon Ukiya, it's a weekend. As they say all work and no play." she said grabbing Ukiya by the arm.  
  
"I'm sorry Kate but I can't, maybe next time."  
  
"Oh, alright. But you're definitely going with us next time!" smiled Kate.  
  
"Sure, next time. Have fun!" quipped Ukiya. Kate waved goodbye at Ukiya and went to join her friends. Ukiya was somehow reminded of a certain girl he knows with the same positive disposition towards him. "Just like Kaoru." he smiled.  
  
'What am I doing? I should be having fun on a weekend not doing homework. Am I really trying to avoid getting close to any girl here? There's nothing wrong with getting close to someone, is there? It's not like that I would be cheating on a girl friend. He began to think about a certain long haired girl wearing a yellow ribbon and a beautiful smile on her face.  
  
"I guess I better write to Rurippe and the rest of the guys. I'm sure Kaoru would be mad at me if I missed writing to her."  
  
Ukiya left for the dormitory which was also located at the University. New York State University is one the largest universities in New York about five times the size of Tategami High School.  
  
As Ukiya was nearing his dormitory, he paused and looked around.  
  
"That's odd, why is it so quiet? Usually music would be booming out of one of the dorm rooms by now," observed Ukiya. 'Well I can ignore the silence but this is ridiculous, no one seems to be around,' he further thought.  
  
Perhaps he is just getting paranoid, maybe there is a big party that he doesn't know about and everybody is there. Maybe it's just another school prank, but after fighting Invaders he knows that people don't just usually disappear in campus without a reason, especially in a large university.  
  
He entered the dorm building, the dormitory lounge was empty. Usually, it would be occupied by a lot of students, guys and gals alike. It was the only part of the building where girls were allowed as the dormitory was for guys only so it is the most popular place in the building. 'Where is everyone?' he asked himself. 'Even Mr. Stevens is not here."  
  
Mr. Stevens is the dorm custodian, making sure that no student was to bring a girl inside the dorm rooms. Then something suddenly hit Ukiya, an eerie feeling he hadn't felt for a long time.  
  
"Could it be?" he asked. "Is it possible that they've come back?"  
  
Ukiya was heading for his dorm room when a hand grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Ukiya, Mr. Richards wants to see you in his office. Now."  
  
Ukiya turned around to see that it was Michael Brachman, a pale looking guy that transferred to the university two months ago. He avoided contact with others students and gets irritated quickly even with the most trivial things. Ukiya certainly didn't like Brachman and he knew that Brachman didn't like him either judging from the way that he looks at him when they pass each other in the hall.  
  
"Sure, thanks Brachman. I'll go see him after I put my bag back in my room."  
  
"Dr. Richards instructed me to make sure that you go see him. I'll wait for you here," said Brachman.  
  
"Suit yourself," quipped Ukiya. "I'll be back soon."  
  
After a few minutes Ukiya came down. Brachman led the way towards the office of Dr. Richards, the Dean of Engineering. As they entered the Engineering building, Ukiya again took notice that no one was around.  
  
He asked Brachman, "Do you know where everyone is?"  
  
"They're all at the pep rally at the football field for the big game tomorrow," Brachman quickly replied.  
  
"I see." 'It makes sense,' thought Ukiya. He remembered that almost all students liked to attend pep rallies of the football team. He remembered the time when Kate forced him to attend one. Almost everyone was there - students and teachers alike - the football stadium was jam packed; full of cheering students, and that was just for a game which still has to be played the next day.  
  
Ukiya never really cared for American football; he never did understand the rules or liked the sport. He preferred soccer to American football. Ukiya smiled as he remembered the time when Kaoru tried to teach him a soccer move called the 'Submarine Shot' and got injured trying to execute it. Ruriko, who was a substitute nurse at the school clinic refused to use her gate powers to cure him and instead used iodine which of course really hurt.  
  
They were nearing Dr. Richards' office when Ukiya caught glimpse of a flier posted on the bulletin board.  
  
NYSU FOOTBALL PEP RALLY SUPPORT THE TEAM AND SHOW YOUR SCHOOL SPIRIT!!!! BE THERE!!!! WEDNESDAY 8 PM at NYSU STADIUM  
  
"Hey Brachman, do you know what day it is?"  
  
"It's Tuesday Ukiya, now will you shut up!" said Brachman who was obviously starting to get irritated.  
  
Ukiya stepped back and drew his retractable wooden sword that he took from his dorm room. "Alright Brachman, who are you!? And happened to the students!?"  
  
Brachman stopped dead on his tracks and turned around. He had an evil grin to his face. "You know Ukiya, you should worry more about yourself rather than those worthless bugs!" exclaimed Brachman in a monotone voice.  
  
Brachman raised his right arm which transformed into a huge muzzle like that of a bazooka. He took a shot at Ukiya who managed to dodge as a sonic wave passed him hitting the corridor wall.  
  
BRRRRAAAAAAMM!! There was now a huge hole in the corridor wall as dust and debris covered the hallway. 'Brachman's an invader! A Fukuoka type,' thought Ukiya, shaking off the dust from his head.  
  
He took a peek at the hallway to see if Brachman was still there. He wasn't. 'Alright Ukiya, calm down. You can do this even though it's been three years since you've fought an invader' he thought trying to reassure himself.  
  
Ukiya cautiously walked along the hallway, his ears alert to every noise which would give away location of the invader. He turned a corner when he saw Brachman standing near the Dean's office.  
  
"C'mon, let's see how the legendary Shun Ukiya fares against the new generation of Invaders!" sneered Brachman.  
  
"Oh you'll see! Vacuum Missile!!" shouted Ukiya. A blue bolt of energy hurled straight towards Brachman. To Ukiya's shock his vacuum missile went through the invader and it disappeared.  
  
"Is that the best that you can do!? You disappoint me human!!" said Brachman who appeared behind Ukiya. Before he could react he felt a painful thump behind his neck. "Da.mn.it.," was all that Ukiya could muster before he lost consciousness.  
  
"Good work Brachman, the master would be pleased," said another voice behind Brachman.  
  
"That was easy," bragged Brachman. "But what do we do if his friends come looking for him?"  
  
"I'll worry about that Brachman, now pick him up. Master will have a lot use for him" said the sinister voice. "After you deliver him to the Master I have another task waiting for you my young charge."  
  
"And what is that task sir?" asked Brachman. "Do you want me to come after the others?"  
  
"One stone at a time Brachman, one stone at a time."  
  
- END OF FLASHBACK -  
  
'Curse that Brachman!' thought Ukiya. 'I promise I'll make him pay for this a thousand fold!'  
  
His cell door began to open and Ukiya knew that it was that 'time' again, another round of tests, torture and pain. Four invaders stepped inside the cell, uncuffed his hands and feet from the wall, put a blindfold on him and dragged him to the testing cell.  
  
During the time that he's been held captive by the invaders, Ukiya noticed that these invaders were a lot different from the ones he used to fight with his friends. They were very methodical, precise and extremely cruel. They were unlike the previous invaders who never displayed such emotion, such attitude like they were almost human. He never got a look of the invaders who were doing the tests and tortures on him. They really took pleasure in testing him, the more he resisted the better they liked it. Ukiya got wise to this during the recent weeks and just gave in to his captors.  
  
'It's no use resisting, I would just waste my energy. I have to conserve my strength for my escape,' thought Ukiya as he was cuffed to a metal table.  
  
"Subject U-01 seems to have given up resisting," said one of the testers.  
  
"He is after all human. He just reached his limit and is now broken," said another.  
  
"When are we going to dispose of this bug?" asked the former.  
  
"Soon, we almost have all the data that we need," replied the other.  
  
"I'm looking forward to testing Subject M-02. The master said that she is a high-level Gatekeeper."  
  
"Shut up! You talk too much! Let's begin!" ordered the other which sounded superior in rank.  
  
'She? They've captured another Gatekeeper? I hope it's not one of my friends!' wished Ukiya. 'I really have to find a way of getting out of here! I have t...' his thoughts were cut as a high voltage of electricity surged through his body.  
  
"Aaaaaargh!!"  
  
===========  
  
"We'll be landing shortly, please fasten your seatbelts," Specs's voice boomed over the flight intercom.  
  
It's been a long non-stop flight from Tokyo to New York City. Normally, a flight from Tokyo to New York would require several stops at various airports around the world to refuel but the Gatekeepers' aircraft isn't ordinary, the YS-15 an upgraded version of YS-11 has been modified by Specs to cover great distances at half the time.  
  
"There it is! The Statue of Liberty!" exclaimed Reiko. "We're in New York!"  
  
"Woooow!" was all that Feye could say.  
  
"Focus everyone!" said a determined Ruriko. "Remember that we are not here on vacation, we are here to search for Ukiya-kun and the other missing Gatekeepers."  
  
"She's right you know," said Kaoru in support of Ruriko.  
  
The rest of the Gatekeepers all nodded in agreement.  
  
"YS-15, this is Control Tower II you are cleared for landing," said a voice on the radio.  
  
"Roger Control Tower II, I am starting to make my approach," confirmed Specs.  
  
He lined up the plane for its entry, deployed the landing gear and made a perfect landing. Aside from being the chief mechanic of AEGIS FE Division, this intellectually gifted teenager is an excellent pilot. The YS-15 taxied around the airport and slowly came to a halt.  
  
"Welcome to New York City!" exclaimed Specs as he spoke once again into the intercom. "Good luck!"  
  
"So this is America!" said Bancho excitedly as he got on his knees and kissed the ground.  
  
"Bancho stop that!" ordered Kaoru. 'It's a good thing that no one else can see you doing this. It's embarrassing,' she further thought.  
  
Luckily, one of the perks of being an AEGIS Gatekeeper is the privilege of skipping procedures and protocols. The Gatekeepers just flashed their Almighty Licenses and went through customs without being hassled. They proceeded towards the V.I.P lounge where they met a familiar face.  
  
"Welcome to New York," smiled a very beautiful lady in her twenties. Her long black hair and fair smooth skin made her a sight to marvel as she could easily pass for a supermodel.  
  
"It's good to see you too, Ms. Jun Thunders," said Ruriko. "We really appreciate your help."  
  
"Think nothing of it," said Jun. "What are friends and comrades for? Besides I also want to find Jim, Ukiya and the others."  
  
"I managed to set an appointment with Mr. Richards, the Dean of Engineering of the New York State University. He was more than willing to help us out," continued Jun.  
  
"Let's get going. Please follow me everyone."  
  
They proceeded out of the airport and boarded two black cars which were provided by the AEGIS New York Headquarters. On their way to the university they marvelled at the tall buildings and skyscrapers of New York. The streets were busy with the hustle and bustle of people going on with their daily lives, oblivious to the fact that the invaders are once again stirring.  
  
The cars entered the NYSU campus and stopped at the university parking lot. The young Gatekeepers stepped out of the cars and followed Jun who was leading the way. They made their way through several buildings and finally entered the engineering building. After walking up several flights of stairs, they reached the office of the Dean.  
  
"We're here. Since there are many of us, I suggest that only Ruriko and I go see the Dean," said Jun. "The rest of you, just wait here," she continued and entered the office.  
  
Ruriko was about to enter the door when someone grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"I must come too, Ikusawa-san," said Megumi. She had a serious look on her face.  
  
Realizing that Megumi was so adamant about going, Ruriko agreed.  
  
"Oh, alright you can come too. The rest of you just wait here and stay out of trouble," she reminded them.  
  
They entered the office and saw a woman in her forties taking phone calls, and jotting down messages.  
  
"You are here to see the Dean, am I right? You friend is already inside," she said as she pointed them towards another door.  
  
The door opened and Jun came out. "What kept you so long? It's rude to keep a person waiting. And what is Megumi doing here?"  
  
"It's my call Jun, I'm the leader of this mission and I want her to come with us," said Ruriko firmly in Japanese. "Let's go."  
  
The girls entered the room; it was a modest office with mahogany tables and shelves filled with books ranging from Physics to Chemistry and Aerodynamics. The walls were adorned by various pictures, diplomas and certificates of recognition. The man sitting behind the table stood up and gave a smile.  
  
"Ah, you must be Ukiya's friends from Japan. Please take a seat," he said. The man was in his fifties, had dark gray hair, pale skin and small dark beady eyes. He sat down and took a good look at the young Japanese ladies before him.  
  
"Dr. Richards, may I introduce you to Ms. Ruriko Ikusawa and Ms. Megumi Kurogane. Ladies, this Dr. Nathan Richards, the Dean of the Engineering Department," said Jun.  
  
"Nice to meet you sir," said Ruriko in perfect English which she learned at the Central University in Tokyo.  
  
Megumi on the other hand said nothing. She just stared at the man, as if she's trying to figure something out.  
  
"It a pleasure to meet you ladies, please take a seat," muttered Dr. Richards.  
  
After the girls took their seats, Dr. Richards continued.  
  
"First of all, I am very sorry to hear about Ukiya Shun's disappearance. He's such a fine young man," he said sincerely. "Rest assured that I am willing to answer whatever questions you have. If you need to talk to other students at the campus I am more than happy to arrange it."  
  
"Thank you sir, if you don't mind I would like to ask you a few questions," said Ruriko.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"According to preliminary reports, Ukiya came to see you to ask for a leave of absence from school. Is this true?" asked Ruriko.  
  
"Yes," he quickly replied.  
  
"I was wondering why Ukiya would do that. The semester had already begun and if he wanted to go back to Japan he could have done so during the summer break. Can you just apply for a leave anytime?" she continued.  
  
As the Dean made his explanation Megumi just kept quiet and stared at Dean. There was something odd about him; she just couldn't put a finger on it. His behaviour was normal for a human, but she keeps getting a peculiar vibration from him. She felt the same when she was with Reiji Kageyama.  
  
'I know that something's wrong with him. But how do I prove it?' she further thought. 'Oh what the heck!! I'll just have to take a chance! I hope that I'm right otherwise I might end up in jail, Gatekeeper or not.'  
  
Ruriko was just about to thank Dr. Richards for his cooperation when.  
  
"You're a liar!" accused Megumi. 'That's just great Megumi. You've got the delusional and paranoid young woman down to pat!' she thought. She took a letter opener which was lying on the desk and slashed the Dean's hand.  
  
"Young lady what was that for!?" he shouted as he covered his left hand.  
  
"Megumi! What did you do? I'm sorry sir, I can heal your hand just let me have a look at it," said a concerned Ruriko.  
  
"N-No it's alright. I'll just go to the infirmary," he murmured.  
  
But Ruriko managed to grab his left hand, and to her surprise there was no blood, just a huge cut on his hand.  
  
'No blood! But that's impossible! Megumi cut his hand! Could the Dr. Richards be a..' her thought was cut-off as Dr. Richards grabbed her left arm and twisted it around her back and used her as a shield.  
  
"Very good Ms. Kurogane. You managed to sense that I am an Invader. It took you long enough though. It seems your negative gate isn't as strong as I thought," sneered Dr. Richards.  
  
"I knew that sooner or later you Gatekeepers would eventually come looking for your friend. I'm sorry to say that you will not live long enough to . . aargh!!"  
  
Dr. Richards reeled back as Ruriko managed to get one of her retractable arrows and stabbed the invader at its leg.  
  
"Jun-san!" Ruriko shouted as she ducked for cover.  
  
"GATE OPEN!!! Thunderbolt!!!" shouted the Gatekeeper of Lightning. A surge of lightning streaked towards Dr. Richards and hit him squarely at his torso. The impact sent the invader hurling breaking the wall and falling four stories down. They looked out of the wall to check on their enemy.  
  
"He's gone!" said Ruriko who was trying her best to compose herself.  
  
"Let's discuss that later. We've got more pressing issues to worry about at the moment," said Jun calmly.  
  
"Such as?" asked Ruriko as she tried to survey the surroundings where Dr. Richards landed hoping to find some traces of the invader.  
  
"Like these invaders who suddenly appeared out of nowhere!!" shouted Megumi.  
  
To Ruriko's astonishment, they were surrounded by a dozen invaders. And they are certainly not there to give them a warm campus welcome.  
  
- END OF CHAPTER 3 -  
  
[Author's Note: Sorry if I took a long time to update, working after all is very time consuming. I hope that whoever reads this fanfic will be entertained. Well as you now know Ukiya is still alive and kicking well. sort of. And finally some action!! I hope that you guys and gals who read this liked it! Watch out for the continuation of Gatekeepers: Revisited - Chapter 4: Kindred Spirits! More interesting plot and story twists.] 


End file.
